


Never Forget

by TalaTheStarsInBetween



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fate & Destiny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaTheStarsInBetween/pseuds/TalaTheStarsInBetween
Summary: Exes meet after 13 years. One trying to be happy while the other is trying to forget.Destiny plays with their fate. Is this love like before or just the universe playing with their feelings
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Im a beginner in writing. Please bear with me, I love Iwa-chan and Oiks. Thank you

" I saw him" 

"Who?" Hinata said to me. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime"

That name, it been so long since I said it. How many years was it? 13 years? I remember everything that happened that day. 

\--FLASHBACK--

It was raining and it’s our 3rd anniversary today, Iwa-Chan and I have a date today. He said he was going to say something to me. I’m excited because I also have some good news. 

I saw him walking towards me. Iwaizumi Hajime, the perfect definition of tall, dark and handsome with that always so serious expression. "Iwa-Chan" I’m happy, very happy. Iwa-Chan and I became a couple 3 years ago. 

Iwa-Chan is a 4th year architecture student, while I was in 4th year in my pre-med. We were happy, we fight sometimes but we manage to solve it. Fight is normal to couple and we try to understand each other more. 

But today I have a feeling that something's about to happen and it’s not good. 

"Iwa-Chan how was your day? Did you finish your pla-" 

"Let's break up Tooru"

I’m speechless, I don’t know what to say. I know we are happy; I love him, and he loves me but why? 

"Why?" 

"There are many things that you and I are not compatible. I’m tired of these and we barely even see each other these days. The feelings are not there anymore Tooru. So, it’s better this way" It never cross my mind that this day will come, I love him with all my heart, and I know that he is my soulmate. 

\--End of Flashback--

"Oikawa! Oikawa! OIKAWA TOORU"

"Why? What is it?"

"Your crying"

I’m crying? And that’s moment I realize that there's tears in my cheeks. Why am I crying? I moved on, it’s been so long, why? That year was the worst year of my life, I barely eat, talk, even going to class is not enough to make me stand up and go out. That is the most miserable year of my life, it took me 1 year to finally speak joyfully but the pain is still there. 

And today the wound re-open again. The sight of that man doesn’t change. He's still same Iwaizumi Hajime, my Iwa-Chan the man I love after all those years of pain and suffering and nothing has change. 

"Chibi-chan come on don’t look at him. Let's go back inside and just order some take out" 

If I go out and continue to walk and he sees me, I don’t know what to do. The pain is so much that anytime my tears will fall again, and I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want to look weak and stupid in front of these people. Its better this way, to hide these feelings and never acknowledge it ever again. 

"Oikawa? Is that you?" 

"Shimizu Kiyoko?"

"OMG, it’s really you. Did you see Iwaizumi outside?"

"Your pregnant?"

"Ah, yes I’m at my 8th month now. It’s my check-up today. I don’t know that you work here"

"Yes I’m a doctor here at pediatric ward" 

"Wow that's great. Iwaizumi is-"

"Shimizu" That voice, I will never forget that voice it was him. 

"Uhm Shimizu I really need to go maybe next time" 

I don’t know why but my heart beats so fast that it can fall out of my rib cage. I’m not ready to meet him and I will never be going to meet him. 

\--------------  
Iwaizumi reach Kiyoko and ask her. 

"Who are you talking to?" 

"Oh that was the great Oikawa Tooru. Your ex"

"Don’t joke around your pregnant lady" 

No it can’t be him. 

"It’s really him, I talk to him, but I think he's in a hurry. Oikawa is with Hinata my junior remembers?"

I miss him. I miss Oikawa, my Oikawa. 

\------------------

Three days have pass and there's no sign of Iwaizumi and I’m glad. I’m safe so does my heart. 

"Oikawa Tooru" 

But I guess the universe is playing with me. That voice. Its him. 

I’m ready to run back to the hospital to save my life and my heart. I turn my back and start to walk when a hand holds mine. 

No, Oikawa don’t look back, it’s not him, it’s not him. 

"I know you know me Tooru"

"Uhmmm no I don’t so please Mr. let go of my hand. I still have patients to attend." I start to walk, then run. My heart beats faster than normal, my knees are weak, and my tears are falling. 

After all those years, I still love him. Still him.

My whole day continue, and the pain continue to kill me. The end of my shift came and I’m on my way home when a black BMW stop harshly in front of me. 

It was Iwaizumi smelling like an alcohol and walking towards me. I don’t know how to react, should I run? Of course, you should, stupid Oikawa. 

But before I even lift my feet from the ground my whole-body lift. It was Iwa fucking Izumi, carrying me like a feather. 

"Put me down Iwaizumi"

"No and behave" I struggle and punch his back but it’s not working. He's so strong that my fist hurt. 

"LET GO OF NE BASTARD"

"No never"

He put me inside his car, and he turn around and walk to the driver's seat. I try to open the door, but it was no use. I’m stuck with him in his car and I don’t know where to go. 

"Your drunk"

"I’m not"

"Yes you are Iwaizumi and stop the car I’m gonna get off"

"No and behave we were going somewhere"

"Since when did you get my permission?"

"Shut up Oikawa"

I don’t speak anymore and just fell asleep

\--------------

Where is this place? And Iwaizumi sleeping peacefully beside me. 

"Iwaizumi wake up"

"hmmm sleep we have many time in our hand"

"No I need to go home, and I have a work at the hospital"

"I file a leave for you, and that's for one whole month. And we are on my island so you can’t go back unless I say so"

"Wtf!! Why did you do that. We are done a long time ago, so you have no rights to hold me hear. This is kidnapping Iwaizumi"

"I don’t care as long as you're here that's what matter and we are gonna talk later"

"Let's talk now"

Honesty I’m afraid of what he will say. Maybe all this time it’s my fault, that I’m the one who’s at fault. 

"The day before we met. Ushijima Wakatoshi came to me saying you two are childhood friends and your family doesn't like me. Because of that I became a coward, I realize who I am compare to who he is. He's smart, handsome, rich and your parents like him. So maybe he was right, and that's why I made that decision." 

He was crying, my love is crying because of me. And I still love him, we still love each other. 

"I’m so sorry, I don’t know. I’m sorry Iwa-Chan"

"No its fine those years that we waste, we can be together again and make the most out of it"

"I love you Iwa-Chan"

"I love you too Oikawa Tooru"

Maybe it’s not because I’m angry, because I’m waiting for an explanation that I didn’t get on those 13 years. 

"Oikawa what are you thinking" he said while kissing my neck underneath the bed naked. 

"You I’m thinking about you"

THE END


End file.
